Pieces of furniture having a furniture part, for example, a door or flap, which is received movably on a furniture body and can be pivoted via a joint mechanism are known. Here, a first stop part is provided on the body and a second stop part of a guide device is provided on the movable furniture part. The guide device can comprise, for example, a hinge or a joint with a pivoting or joint mechanism, respectively.
The guide device can have a damping device for damping the relative movement of device or stop parts, whereby, in the installed state of the guide device, the movement of the movable furniture part can be damped or braked during pivoting of the movable furniture part. The movement damping of the movable furniture part takes place, in particular, on a last part section, for example, before a closed or open position of the movable furniture part relative to the body is reached. In this way, undesired stop noise and/or rebound movements of the furniture part or damage to the device and the furniture can be avoided, which is otherwise the case in a non-damped or non-braked contact of the movable furniture part with corresponding sections, for example, the body.
The damping device which comprises, for example, a fluid damper or a gas or liquid damper has, in particular, components such as a main body with a damper housing which is present thereon including inner part, it being possible for the damper housing and the inner part to be moved in a defined manner relative to one another with the action of a resistance during the pivoting or displacement of the furniture part during operation of the damping device. For example, the inner part can comprise a piston arrangement which can be displaced to and fro in a damper housing which is configured as a cylinder. Here, either the damper housing or the inner part can serve as a contact part which, for the damping action or a damping operation, comes into contact at least temporarily with a section of the device which can be moved during pivoting of the furniture part. When the contact begins, the damping operation of the movement of the relevant parts of the device and therefore of the movable furniture part is initiated.